


Breath Control

by perlina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina





	Breath Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koorime_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breath Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061943) by [koorime_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu). 




End file.
